


Dress Sense

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor looked at her in disbelief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Quick 200 word double drabble set during S2. Written for a first line challenge

  
The Doctor looked at her in disbelief and blinked slowly. Then he said six words. Just six. He said it the way he usually did when the current situation was pushing out of the realms of 'everything is going to be all right' and into 'oh god, we're all going to die' which was by being completely, utterly, absolutely, and incorrectly, calm.

“You're completely sure about wearing that?”

Rose looked down at herself and frowned. “What's wrong with it?”

“Oh, nothing,” he squeaked, suddenly back peddling. “Nothing at all. It's lovely. Really.”

Rose regarded him suspiciously but said nothing as she walked out ahead of him. He decided quickly that walking behind her was a Very Good Idea. He could keep his eyes focussed on the impressive amount of skin on display - that is, keep his eye out for anyone looking inappropriately at Rose. Yes, that was what he meant. It was chivalry even Jackie Tyler could appreciate.

The sound of the door clicking closed shook him out of his musing. Hastily, he grabbed his coat and joined her outside the TARDIS. Rose looked at him warily over her shoulder. He simply smiled brilliantly and took hold of her hand.

* * *

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=23331>


End file.
